


The Little Blue Pill

by xhorizen



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, Hospitalization, M/M, Viagra, crisscolfer, crisscolfer bingo, established crisscolfer, priapism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/pseuds/xhorizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the suggestion of a coworker, Darren takes a viagra, just to see what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Blue Pill

It had started out as a joke. One of the sound guys in the crew was talking about how awesome his sex life was because he would pop a viagra before a wild night of sex and Darren got curious. He knew that Chris wouldn’t think that him popping an erection pill before they had sex would be funny, but he thought it was and since he was the one taking it, it didn’t really matter that much, right?

Yeah. Wrong.

Three hours after Chris had gone to sleep, Darren was in the bathroom, alone, with his pants around his ankles, examining his very hard dick that had been erect for at least five hours, if not longer. He sat down on the lid of the toilet and took a deep breath, forcing his lungs to take in the air he’d been depriving them of the past ten minutes. At this point in time, he knew that he had two options if he wanted to get out of this situation without complications. His first option was to pull his pants up and drive himself to the hospital and get help with his “erection lasting longer than four hours” that the stupid fucking commercials warned him about. He shook his head at this option because he wasn’t too sure he could drive with the amount of pain he was currently in and getting into a car accident wasn’t going to help him in the littlest bit.

The second option was waking Chris up and getting him to take him to the hospital while hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t ask him why he had a boner that hadn’t gone down in the three hours since they’d last had sex.

Fuck. He really didn’t like that option, but seeing as he knew Chris would end up finding out anyway, he bit his lip and stood up, ready to get this over with. He leaned over and pulled his pants up before leaving the bathroom. He walked over to Chris’ bed and leaned into the mattress on one knee, wincing as his thigh brushed his sensitive cock. He reached over and shook Chris’ shoulder.

“Go ‘way.” Chris mumbled as he rolled over, facing Darren now. He didn’t even open his eyes as he buried his face into his pillow. Darren sighed and shook his boyfriend again.

“Chris, wake up.” He tried to keep his voice neutral so as not to alarm the other man, but when Chris opened his eyes and sat up, he knew he hadn’t succeeded. 

“Darren? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before raking them over Darren’s body, trying to see if he could determine why he was being waken in the middle of the night without words being spoken. Darren bit his lip and let his arm fall to his side as he broke eye contact with Chris and looked as the ground.

“Ineedyoutotakemetothehospital.” He rushed out, his voice low and aimed at the ground.

“I’m sorry, what?” Darren looked up at Chris and saw he was wearing an extremely confused look on his face. “I didn’t really understand what you just asked.” Darren heaved yet another sigh and tried again. 

“I need you to take me to the hospital.” Darren slowed his statement down, but as soon as the last word left his mouth, he looked back down at the ground as he felt his face turn hot from embarrassment. Chris was on his knees in an instant, his hands coming up to Darren’s shoulders, obviously trying to find the injury that required Darren going to the hospital at four in the morning.

“Dare, why do you need to go to the hospital? What happened?” Chris’ voice was low and he was speaking quickly and Darren cringed a little, hating how much worry was prevalent in the other man’s voice. He really hated hearing that tone, especially when he was the reason for it.

“I, uh, I think I need something to make my, um, erection go away.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of his crotch and hoped that Chris wouldn’t delve deeper into the reason why his erection was a medical problem.

No such luck.

“What?” Chris’ hands dropped from Darren’s shoulders and his head tipped to the side, confusion pouring from his voice. “Darren, what the hell are you talking about?” Darren brought a hand to the back of his neck and gripped the back of it tightly, too wound up to even consider scratching it.

“My dick. It’s been erect since you went to sleep. I need to go to the hospital because something’ wrong.” He paused before answering the question that he knew was going to come out of Chris’ mouth next. “I might have taken a viagra from Bruce when he mentioned how awesome his sex life has been since he got his prescription.” He closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught that was bound to start.

After the longest thirty seconds of Darren’s life, he opened his eyes and peered up as Chris, not knowing what to expect now that the yelling he HAD been expecting hadn’t come. “Chris…?” He trailed off, not knowing what else he could add to make the situation any better.

“I-I…” Chris stuttered and broke of, clearly not knowing what to say. Darren brought his leg back down to the floor and let his arm drop at the same time. He didn’t know what to think or say, but he knew that he needed to get to the hospital and it would probably be better if he made it sooner rather than later.

“I can just call a cab.” Darren whispered as he turned around and walked to the closet to grab a pair of shoes and a hoodie. He turned back around when he heard the mattress groan from someone moving on it and saw Chris walking over to him, reaching out a hand to lay on his arm.

“No, don’t. Let’s get dressed and I’ll take you.” Darren didn’t know how to identify the voice Chris was using because he had never heard it before. That in of itself scared Darren more than his medical problem because he’d known Chris for going on five years and he honestly thought that he knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself. 

Instead of trying to figure out how Chris was feeling however, he simply nodded his head and did as his boyfriend said and got dressed before following him out the door and into the car, heading toward the hospital.

~~~~

If Darren had to think of the worst day of his life, the day he had a needle stuck up his penis in order to drain excess blood from it would definitely be ranked as the worst fucking day of his entire existence. 

When Chris had pulled into the emergency room parking lot, Darren looked over at his sheepishly and spoke for the first time since they’d left the house. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He whispered, not really knowing how to convey how badly he felt for the situation they were currently in. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s whatever, Dare. C’mon.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car, waiting at the back bumper for his boyfriend. Darren took his hand and squeezed it while they walked into the ER, biting his lip as he walked up to the registration counter.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The nurse at the front desk smiled at him briefly before continuing whatever it was she was doing on her computer. 

“I, um, have an erection.” He rushed out without thinking. As soon as he realized what he’d said, his head snapped up as the nurse in front of him stopped everything she was doing and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry?” The woman asked, a hard edge appearing in her voice. 

“What he means to say,”Chris interjected before Darren could make anymore of an idiot out of himself. “What he means to say is that he took a viagra about six hours ago and his erection hasn’t gone away yet.” Darren tilted his head so that his forehead was resting on Chris’ shoulder, hiding his face from the nurse as h groaned softly.

“Oh, I see.” The lady had judgement written all over the tone of her voice as she shuffled a few papers around before putting a clipboard onto the counter in front of the two men. “Please fill these out and if I could have a copy of your drivers license and insurance card, I’ll get you on the waiting list and you will be seen shortly.” Darren reached out blindly and took the clipboard, turning on his heel so as not to see the look on the nurses face.

~~~

Twenty minutes later saw Chris and Darren taken to a private room with Darren undressed and wearing a hospital gown. 

“I can’t believe this is my life.” Darren mumbled as he hid his face in his hands. He didn’t know how he was going to explain himself to his boyfriend and honestly, he didn’t know what to expect from any conversation they were going to have on the topic because of how lacking Chris had been in his emotions since he’d been woken up.

“Baby, you’re going to be fine. It’ll be okay.” Chris scooted his chair to the side of the hospital bed and lay his hand on Darren’s thigh, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Yeah, once they put a fucking needle up my dick.” Darren shook his head as he let it fall back onto the pillow at the top of the bed. Chris chuckled and Darren glared at him. Honestly, he’d not expressed any sort of emotion for the past hour and when he finally decides to do so, he laughs? This was not okay. 

“I’m sorry!” Chris exclaimed as he continued to laugh, raising his hands. “But honestly, Dare, if you can’t find the humor in this whole thing, there’s something wrong with you.”

“Easy for you to say!” Darren accused as he sat up in the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not the one who’s dick is filled with blood and it won’t go away!”

“And who’s fault is that?” Chris’ face instantly fell as his laughter died. “I didn’t ask you to take the damn pill, Darren, so don’t go trying to elicit pity from me when this entire situation is your own fault!” Chris pushed back from the bed and stood up, crossing his own arms in front of his chest. “I don’t understand why you would take a stupid pill because some guy at work said they’d make your sex life so amazing. Are you that unsatisfied with the sex that we have that you need something to spice it up? Because if that’s the case, I don’t understand why you couldn’t just talk to me about that instead of resorting to drugs!” Darren’s expression turned guilty as he let his arms fall into his lap and looked down at his hands.

“I’m not unsatisfied with our sex life, Chris. I’m not, I promise.”

“Then why did you do this? Viagra is for men with erectile dysfunctions and Darren, your erection doesn’t have a single dysfunction about it! I think I would know seeing as it’s up my ass a few times a week!” Chris threw his hands up in the air and started pacing next to the bed. Darren looked up at that statement and tried to make eye contact with his lover, but Chris was actively avoiding looking at him.  
“Babe, Chris, no, please don’t think that. I love you, I love your body, I love your dick, I love the sex we have, I love everything! I even love it when we don’t have sex because I’m with you and nothing else matters…” He trailed off as he reached a hand out, trying to reach of Chris’ arm, but missed. For a few minutes, Chris continued pacing before he sighed and plopped back down into the chair next to Darren’s bed.

“Actions speak louder than words, Darren, and you taking this medication says that you’re not happy with our sex life. No other reason makes sense.”

“It was just kind of a joke, honestly.” Darren admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Bruce was bragging about his sex life and I got curious and wanted to see what all the fuss was about and he’d never had a problem taking it recreationally, so I figured there’d be no harm in trying. My decision had nothing to do with you. Please, believe me when I say that. I did it because it thought it was going to be funny, not because I think that we’re lacking in the bedroom.” He reached out again and managed to grab hold of Chris’ wrist and he held on, tugging his hand to his lap. “I love you so much and I am so unbelievably fucking sorry for doing this.” Chris finally brought his eyes up to meet Darren’s and after a minute, he nodded his head.

“I believe you. I love you, too.” He kept his mouth open for another second like he had something else to say but shut it without speaking. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before the nurse came in to start prepping Darren for the procedure that was going to cure his problem.

~~~

Darren was released from the hospital a few hours after the procedure was done with a ton of painkillers in his system and a prescription for even more in his wallet. Chris laughed the entire way home at the silliness that kept falling out of Darren’s mouth because his boyfriend was fucking hilarious when he was high. When they got home, Chris helped Darren up to the bedroom and got him undressed down to his boxers before getting him tucked into bed.

“You’re the fucking best, Chris.” Darren lay down as he smiled sloppily up at him. Chris smiled back down at his boyfriend and nodded his head. 

“Yeah I am.” He agreed. “Now lets go to sleep, you’re high and I’m tired and this has been fucking horrible.” Darren giggled as he turned over on his side.

“Worst day of my life.” He sighed happily as Chris slid into the bed next to him. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris and buried his face into his neck. “I love you.” Chris laughed a little as he closed his eyes.

“I love you, too, you idiot.”


End file.
